Hiccup Haddock
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III 'is the main protagonist of the ''How to Train Your Dragon trilogy and voiced by Jay Baruchel. Biography Early Life Born on the Isle of Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by others around the world. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. Valka's Disappearance As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years. However, she refused to return, thinking her son would be safer without her . Rough Childhood Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a rather strained relationship. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target for knife throwing practice "Twinsanity" He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. Told about the Hidden World When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all.How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Coping with Loss Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. Dragon War Dragon Raid Fifteen years old, Hiccup is considered an embarrassment to the village and has a rather strained relationship with his father, Stoick the Vast. On a dragon's raid, Hiccup uses this opportunity to prove himself and test out one of his inventions, a Bola launcher to catch a Night Fury, a dragon that no Viking has been able to see. However, Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers do not let him outside of the raids other than working at Gobber's workshop as a blacksmith. When the entire village is distracted, Hiccup goes to the hill and spots a Night Fury fly by and is successful in bringing the dragon down. However, when he is attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup rushes down the hill and is nearly killed as a result, but Stoick saves him at the last minute. Hiccup is unsuccessful at convincing his father that he hit a Night Fury, is ridiculed by his fellow Viking teens for it (apart from Astrid) and is sent home. Meeting Toothless Ignoring his father's orders, Hiccup eaves home for the woods. After musing over the fact that he cannot find the Night Fury he shot down, Hiccup sees that it was a down dragon. He took out his dagger, ready to kill the down dragon, however, Hiccup finds that he cannot kill the dragon. Instead, Hiccup cut the dragon's ropes, setting it free. The Nightt Fury pounces on Hiccup and instead of killing him, the dragon roars in his face and flew away. The experience caused Hiccup to faint. Hours later, Hiccup returns home and tries to avoid his dad, but he is caught before he can make it up stairs. Hiccup learns from Stoick that he had been signed up for dragon killing. He attempts to get out of the situation, but his father remained adamant on his choice. Dragon Training: Meatlug Observing Toothless Dragon Training: Stormfly Befriending Toothless Dragon Training: Barf and Belch Battle of Dragon Island War with the Outcasts War with the Berserkers War with the Dragon Hunters War with Dragon Bludvist The Quest for the Hidden World Raid on the Dragon Trappers The Light Fury A New Enemy Meeting Grimmel New Berk Attempting to Capture Grimmel Finding the Hidden World The Final Battle Wedding to Astrid Reuniting with Toothless Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. However, he is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. However, Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is a tall young man, who is 6'1 and is mentioned to be the tallest of the Dragon Riders. He has pale skin, brown-red hair, and green eyes. He has a scar on his chin due to accidentally being scratched by the Stormcutter dragon Cloudjumper. Dragons Trained Dragons Trained *Toothless (primary dragon) *Stormfly (with Astrid) *Hookfang (with Snotlout) *Meatlug (with Fishlegs) *Barf and Belch (with Ruffnut and Tuffnut) *Torch (partially) *Monstrous Nightmare (Outcast Island, partially) *Flystorm (with Mildew) *Sharpshot *Phantom *Frozen Skrill (partially) *Earsplitter *Speedy *Thornshade *Steeltrap (partially) *Whip-Slash (partially) *Fighter Gronckle (partially) *Fighter Razorwhip (partially) *Garffiljorg (with the other riders) *Shattermaster (with Dagur) *Bandit (partially) *Unnamed Light Fury (partially) Powers and Abilities and Skills '''Leadership Skills Hiccup proves to be a skilled leader, as he was able to lead the Dragon Riders, who followed his orders. He also mustered enough luck to gain the people of Berk. 'Dragon Training and Riding' 'Drawing' This skill also passed onto his daughter, Zephyr 'Inventing' 'Intelligence' 'Strength and Fighting Skills' 'Roar Call' He can make a roaring noise that sounds similar to Toothless' roar, as a way for Toothless to find Hiccup. 'Precision' 'Reflexes' 'Swimming' 'Endurance' 'Persuasion' 'Prosthetic Leg' Initially, Hiccup had no control over his prosthetic leg. By Riders of Berk, he knew how to run with it rather than walk with it. 'Speed and Acrobatics' 'Agility' 'Sailing' Relationships Astrid Hofferson Throughout the series, Astrid develops as Hiccup's crush, rival, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée and eventually wife. However, in their childhood, Astrid steered clear away from Hiccup. However, unlike all the other teenagers, Astrid (and Fishlegs) hardly ridiculed Hiccup but did not do anything to help him. When he tried to impress her, Astrid remained unaffected during their round with Meatlug. While Hiccup excelled in classes and his self increased in popularity, Astrid began feeling jealous at all the attention Hiccup was getting. Despite her animosity with Hiccup, Astrid still threw him on the ground when she thought Toothless was going to attack them, willing to protect him. After a romantic flight with him and Toothless, she changed her view on Hiccup, Toothless, and dragons all together. By Riders of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid remained very close friends and each other's confidantes. However, it is suggested that they have romantic feelings for each other but they are both awkward about it. Toothless In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. Nuffink and Zephyr Haddock Zephyr and Nuffink are Hiccup's children with Astrid, and children whom he loves. Hiccup has proven to be a supportive and loving father towards Zephyr and Nuffink, as he taught them how to tame Toothless. Valka Throughout his whole life, Hiccup thought Valka had been eaten by a dragon because she was taken before Hiccup could remember her. He thought fondly of her, as Hiccup went to great lengths to get something his mother gave him as a child and expressed his sadness to Stoick. At twenty years old, Hiccup was reunited with her, where Hiccup was first shocked at seeing her. However, after Valka and Hiccup bonded through their love of dragons. Even as Chief, Valka looked after her son, encouraging After to talk sense into Hiccup whenever he was lost. At her son and daughter-in-law's wedding, Valka watched happily as they got married. Valka later became a grandmother through Hiccup and Astrid's children, Zephyr and Nuffink. Stoick Without a mother, Hiccup only had Stoick as a parent, and as a single father, Stoick loved and protected his son for years. As a boy, his father told him stories about the Hidden World and how to cope with loss. Despite being close with Stoick when he was a child, as Hiccup grew up to be a teenager, the two developed a stained relationship due to their major differences. When Hiccup's father was overprotective, it drove themselves further and further apart. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were kids because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. Snotlout Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and he trusts them completely Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and he trusts them completely Dagur Hiccup knew Dagur since they were kids, and has said that Dagur was bullying him for years. Heather Eret, son of Eret Alvin the Treacherous Hookfang Meatlug Barf and Belch Viggo Grimborn Hiccup first encountered this dangerous foe when he took Heather hostage and Hiccup attempted to rescue her. Viggo himself continued to see Hiccup as a worthy adversary. Despite their hated relationship, Hiccup and Viggo had a mutual respect for one another. They finally became allies when Hiccup helped Viggo attempt at revenge on Krogan and Johann. Viggo sacrificed himself and gave hiccup and Toothless enough time to escape. Possessions Trivia References References